onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hustleshine/Big Mam And 9th and 10th Strawhats
Alright.. so this is my first blog ever in here. So well, i would like to share some of my thoughts about this Big Mam and the 9th and 10th strawhat crew member. well its 12 midnight here in the Philippines and I'm sorry for some errors and hope you give some of your ideas. Alright, now let's talk about Big Mam's power first. Every One Piece lover knows that a yonko, is a fuckin yonko. Government don't give a shit with them that easily. They're emperors at the new world where all nightmares are happening when your sleeping but mostly when your awake. In this part about the yonko stuff, this is not a wise guest because it is already been explained well in the series even not that clear or else. well now it's about my thoughts about this woman, who is such a freaking yonko herself, Charlotte Linlin. What I'm most Shock/impressed with this monstrous entity? * she's a woman- well i guest it's really amazing *she's colossal-she's fuckin big and gives her underling's excitement in her stomach. *she's a yonko-being par in position with shanks and whitebeard. About kaido, still don't know him yet. *she has some acid like saliva *many more just put it in the comment box if you want to. so that's it, and now, aside for being a great pirate or yonko that already a showcase of power, let's talk about her powers and abilities(my thoughts only though). if she had mastered haki and supreme skills as a pirate and fighter and also have nice giant's superstrength but let's talk about DF first. *if she would have a acid paramecia DF, i think he do it by spitting it out like the one from el drago (Goe Goe No Mi). *If she will be an acid zoan, i think it will be a mistycal one like being a blobfish or mythical one like Mongolian death worm that produce acids too or another cryptid shit or else, archaea creature like the ARMAN or 'Archaeal Richmond Mine acidophilic nanoorganisms (archaea are microorganism living things that live on this extreme environment like lava or below zero degree celsius ice and in this case, ARMAN lives in acids.) ' . *if she will be a logia acid, well i think that will be the most amazing one, a power that deserves to be in the top of the world. *in short, she's an acidic woman in my mind hahha LOL and it is the end of my first toughts about her. and now about the 9th and the 10th 9th - of course it's jinbe as an official helmsman. his job with big mam is all over because of luffy's declaration of war. And because of that, as luffy wants to make fishman island his turf, jinbe must find his new boss, and who that be? of course no other than Monkey D. Luffy. and if he will have a dream, and that is to contribute as the greatest sailor or helmsman and make luffy the pirate king so he can now protect fishman island to the fullest and also to find all blue, like sanji's. it will be fun see him catching fish for the crew much easily. he will aid sanji with his cooking. 10th- It's really unclear right now but whom i really want to be the new member is bentham aka mr. 2. he will be the cabin okama, nurse w/ chopper, and dancer w/ brook. he became a revolutionary and ranked just next to inazuma or same as inazuma. he was saved from impel down and that will be his sad story to strawhats because he has already 0.0001% to be alive being beten badly and poisoned to hell but still survive because of some great medications, divine intervention and ultra will.he's now in the new world. additional to his story was of course his personal life. his dream was to bheld luffy to become the pirate king and to make it to the kamabakka kingdom by crossing around the world and become the new queen of queers(the best okama in the world, iva-chan's succesor). it will be fun to see him arguing with sanji but at the end of the day saving ones asses as real family and nakama. Well, that's all folks , have nice day to all of you Category:Blog posts